


Judith

by his_valentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Commission for Lucifer/f!OC





	Judith

Judith rolled her eyes as the door closed behind her, muttering to herself, "Of course I get stuck babysitting..." as she turned to regard their captive. He just kept grinning that same mirthful snarl, arms sprawled over back of the couch he'd been bound to stay on.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, girl, I'm not nearly as unruly as a child," he said as he watched her cross the basement to a cabinet. He made a pleased little noise when he saw her retrieve an old, dusty brown bottle. "I do hope you plan on sharing."

The woman snorted derisively as she pulled the top of the bottle free and took a swig, moving back over to the stool near the door. She needed something to do with her hands, so she took to swirling the drink in between sips.

"You know," Lucifer broke the silence, crossing his leg up when she snapped to attention, "you shouldn't be getting wrapped up with those boys. They've got the most terrible luck with beautiful women like you." He regarded her more carefully as he continued with, "It'd be a damned waste for you to end up an unmarked grave along their path."

Jude narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "This is just a temporary arrangement," she bit out. They'd just ended up on the same hunt, then Lucifer got involved, and they'd found a binding ritual strong enough to hold him. 'Those boys' had left to get more supplies for a banishing.

"Mmhmm," Lucifer hummed, not sounded entirely convinced, "about as temporary as my banishment will be, I'm sure." They were all well aware of the ultimate futility of the plan. At this point, it felt more like Lucifer was just playing along. Jude didn't actually care either way - they'd already killed the initial demons that had been possessing the local teens, so her hunt was done with.

She shifted in her seat, wishing that they'd centered the ritual on the stool instead. Noticing this, Lucifer playfully offered, "You look uncomfortable. There's plenty of room here," as he patted the back of his couch. She snorted, clearly unamused. "Tough crowd," he mused.

After another sip, she said airily, "You actually think I'm coming anywhere near you? You are, literally, the devil." He gave a full-bodied laugh at that.

"That brandy is finally loosening your tongue," he stated, "so, tell me about yourself. A girl like you doesn't end up in business like this without a good reason, right?"

She considered remaining silent. It wasn't his business to be prying into. But her tongue did feel loose, so she snarked, voice a bit rough, "Oh, did you want a story? Boy meets a girl, boy tries to bite girl, girl cuts his head off. I'm sure that's dark enough for your tastes."

"A tragic love story, to be sure," he clicked his tongue mockingly. "What was it about him, I wonder, that made it so hard?" he asked idly, not expecting an answer. He didn't recieve one, either. Just a hard stare as Jude took another drink.

"Maybe it was his rugged good looks, his charming personality..." he continued to wonder, undaunted. "Or maybe the reason it touched you, the reason you heeded the call to become a huntress, is because you're naturally attracted to the monstrous and the evil," he grinned wickedly.

Jude checked the time and sighed. Not much time had passed, and with how specific and estrotic some of the ritual's reagents were, it could easily take a day or more to be ready. She hadn't exactly signed up for all of this.

"Getting bored? I could help pass the time," he smiled, unable to keep the lecherous tilt out of it. Jude rolled her eyes and stood up, starting to pace. She was also drinking more often, almost dangerously so - the bottle was half empty already. "Or, you know, you could just leave. I'll stay here, probably."

"Could you shut up?" Jude snapped, turning on him. He just smirked at her more.

"Make me," he taunted. In retrospect, Jude should have realized the obvious set up. Inebriated and annoyed, though, she started to step towards him. "I like a woman who rises to a challenge," he mocked, and she lunged.

What happened next was a blur of motion that left her dizzy. Even worse, instead of him being knocked to the couch, she was now the one pinned to it. He leaned down, heavy and unmoving. His irises had turned red, all pretenses dropped. "That wasn't too smart of you," he said, with a mean chuckle.

She realized that he'd grabbed the drink from her at some point in the scuffle only when he brought it up to drink the rest of it in one long inhuman gulp. She watched from below as the adam's apple of his vessel bobbed with each swallow.

He threw it aside and the glass bottle shattered against the concrete wall with a ringing crash. Now, when he spoke, his breath was tinged with the smell of brandy. "Nice and tart, I see why you chose that one... Why don't we make more use of their hospitality, instead of squabbling?" he asked, syrup sweet but still venomous.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Jude replied, though she had the hint of a blush spreading across her face, from more than just the alcohol. He suddenly pulled away, sitting back up like he'd never moved. She watched how he was compelled to keep at least one limb against the surface of the furniture piece, still bound.

"I have no clue what _you're_ implying," he joked, refusing to stop watching her as she clambered to sit up as well. "I was just going to ask you to fetch us another drink."

"Fine," Jude huffed and stood up, smoothing out her jacket as she stepped back to the liquor cabinet, swaying now that her sense of inertia was playing more catch-up. The briefest hint of a thought crossed her mind, whispering that she was off her guard, she should leave...

She ignored it. Instead, she plucked out a light, playful looking vodka, and then returned to the couch. When Lucifer made to grab for it, she held it just out of reach. He smirked at her daring and leaned in.

"I think I get it now. You're an insufferable tease," he said, nosing along her neck as he reached for it. His stubble caught a ticklish patch of skin and she couldn't help but gasp and elbow him. It was almost sudden enough to work, Luci letting out a little 'oof' as she dug into his stomach.

"You're an insufferable lech. Get off of me, you'll get your turn," she pushed him away and he allowed it, watching with barely contained glee as she drank deeply of the vodka before passing it over.

He took his drink and swirled the bottle, watching as she relaxed. The couch was much better than the stool. "Isn't this the part where you take advantage of me?" she asked, almost expectantly, as she peeked her eyes back open to look at him.

"You're a naughty one," Lucifer said, "or else why would you suggest that?" he asked, but licked his lips as he took in her form, reclined against the back of the couch. She did make for a fetching sight. He leaned over and reached.

Jude let out something between a growl and a squeak as he hauled her over by her shoulder and ponytail, tugging on the brown strands enough to send tingles down her spine.

He dragged her into his lap, throwing one leg up onto the couch to slot her in between. Jude caught herself on his thighs and pushed up, panting. "You could have just asked," she said.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked, pulling her head back so he could dive in for one of the sensitive spots on her neck. She gasped, back arching into him as he licked and gently suckled on her skin.

"No fear," he said, commenting on the taste. "How strange. Foolish, but intriguing. I wonder if I should change that." He set his teeth against the swell of her jugular and squeezed, hard enough to make her squirm. His stubble was prickling against her harshly enough now to leave a faint pinkness around the distinct imprint of teeth that he left behind.

She grew dizzy-headed as her circulation surged back to normal when he let go, groaning quietly. "Ow," she hissed, rubbing at it and glaring at him. That was definitely going to leave a mark. He just licked his teeth at her. The definition of bad intent was written on his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" she hissed. Just as he started to retort, though, they both heard the clomping of boots upstairs. He heaved a put-upon sigh as Judith leapt off the couch and across the room. If he wasn't bound, he would have went after her.

As it was, he was still tempted to compel her back. If the Winchesters caught her canoodling with the Devil, though, they weren't likely to react well. She was too much fun to damn so soon. "Well, it seems they're back," he grumbled as the footsteps came closer. "I'll see you later," he told her with a wink.

"Not likely," she said, crossing her arms.

"Very likely," he corrected her. Luckily, her blush died down by the time the two male hunters barged in, out of breath and impatient.

"We managed to find everything. Even the virgin blood- don't ask how we got that," Sam said.

Dean had a nasty smile as he pointed out, "You could ask me."

"Don't care," Jude snarked, letting herself out. Dean and Sam stared after her weirdly, but before long they found themselves busy with sending Lucifer back to Hell.


End file.
